


Shugo Chara: Separate Worlds.

by cpc90



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amuto - Freeform, College, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpc90/pseuds/cpc90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amu Hinamori transfers to Seiyo College and a certain 'Blue Haired Boy' takes a liking to her. Amuto fic.<br/>In the future it'll probably get kinda nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shugo Chara: Separate Worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, you can call me Clair.  
> This is my first fic on AO3, this was previously posted on Fanfiction,net but it seems like everyone has moved here, so I decided to repost what I had written onto here and continue on with it; hopefully.  
> I don't really know how things work around here, so excuse me. :c  
> THIS FIRST "CHAPTER" IS GOING TO BE RLY SHORT AND I APOLOGISE FOR THAT AND HOW LONG THIS NOTE IS.~~  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AMU-CHAN! WAKE UP ALREADY," A small floating chibi yelled at the girl with pink hair who was burried under the sheets of her bed.

"Mmjust a minute Ran..." the pinkette muttered.

"If you don't hurry you're gonna be late for college!" Ran exclaimed.

"Shit!" Amu jumped out of bed and ran over to her closet to pick out some clothes.

After turning 18, Amu, along with her 3 guardian charas Ran, Miki and Su, moved from Osaka to Seiyo. She enrolled at the local college; Seiyo College. And was starting today.

"Breakfasts ready desu!" Amu heard Su yell from downstairs.

"Coming now!" Both Ran and Amu yelled. Amu ran out of her room and turned the corner only to trip over a box full of her stuff. "Eek!" She screamed as she fell and hit the hard floor. "Oww my head" she winced as she rubbed the bump that was forming.

"Amu-chan, what have you broken now?" Miki, her small chibi who was dressed in blue whined.

"Thanks, Miki, I'm fine" Amu grumbled. Amu grabbed onto the banister and got up. Ran, who was floating behind her, started giggling.

"Oh, you think that's funny, Ran?" Ran put her hand over her mouth and shook her head. Amu flicked her chara and she went tumbling backwards.

"HEY!" Ran screamed. Amu just smirked and strutted into the kitchen.


End file.
